Kidnapped!
by ShelbyQueen25
Summary: Stolen, right from under the Leaf's forces. She figured he be dead, long gone from her nightmares, from her life. But to think, years later, he finds another way to leave her running home, except this time, there is no home to run to. Renovation in Action
1. The Originals

Sakura's POV -

Ok, I'm a little jittery.

Scratch that, I'm as jumpy as hell.

Who wouldn't be? I mean, come on, I'm fighting a S-Rank criminal. Think that's bad? Yeah, well he's even in Akatsuki. And I'm sure Akatsuki isn't all that merciful to 16-year-old 'little girls'...especially if that said little girl has pink hair.

"But Kaka-sensei! We can't leave them here alone to fight this bastard! We have to stay and fight." Naruto threw his hands in the air, clearly showing his frustration.

"Go save Garra, Naruto. I'm not the same little girl as I was before! I"ll kick his ass, and then your's if you don't get out of here and save the Kazekage!"

I was furious. Not so much at him for indirectly calling me weak in a sense. No, more so at his stubbornness. "Garra's not just your friend, Naruto, he's your brother. You can't leave him now."

"But Sakura-chan! You're my sister! I can't just let you stay here and get killed!"

Turning to face him, I only replied, "Go, Naruto."

Finally seeing to seriousness in my voice and the determination in my eyes, he nodded and gave me a hug. "Be safe," were his last words before he and Kakashi-sensei left to beat Deidara and save our brother.

Lady Chiyo and I stood watching their silhouettes fading into the horizon, before we finally turned to face our opponent.

Sasori's POV -

Normally, I would have been seething in fury for having to wait this long. But, for some strange reason, it felt like something inside me told me to wait it out. Trusting my instint, I waited until my gradmother and the _little girl_, as I dubbed her because of her girlish looks, turned around to face me while I was still in my puppet Hirako. The little girl stepped up.

"Well then, let's begin." She finished her sentence with a snap from her gloves.

"When ever you're ready, _little girl._"

* * *

AN- Hope you like it! This is for wolf of secrets!


	2. KIDNAPPED reWRITTEN! KIDNAPPED RETURNS!

**_HELLO~~~~_**

_Just wanted to catch your attention there, heehee. Did it work?_

_As the chapter name reveals, KIDNAPPED HAS RETURNED! With new storylines, plots, and twists! But it's still being rewritten, so there's time to stop me if you wish it! Tell me, do you want me t continue this renovation? Here's a sample of chapter two, the first renovated chapter!_

* * *

"What is-Sasori, are you?-What's going on here?" Chiyo said with an accented crescendo. The old ninja burst forward with a short bout of speed before she was halted with a hauntingly delicate finger, pointing at attention.

"Not so fast, Granny Chiyo. Let's make a little game of this, shall we? For old time's sake? If you win, you get this lovely little trophy." Sasori grinned and a dangerous glint sparkled in his eye as he weaved an intricate web of chakra around the struggling kunoichi in his arms, a catch worthy of any predator's envy. "Sound fair enough?"

Chiyo's old bones shacked in fury and her fists clenched, showing off the blue veins beneath her paper thin skin. "Hand her over, Sasori! She is not a part of this battle any longer!"

His grin did not falter. "But you didn't even let me finish? Don't you want to hear the rest?"

"Of course," the elder seethed. "Why don't you start out with why you don't look a day over twenty? Or maybe why you left me in Suna and joined the Akatsuki!" Her eyes roamed over his thin-built form, lingering on his cold eyes and crimson hair that seemed to lack the usual luster of freshly washed. The sickly purple colored cloth-it could hardly be considered a proper coat-clashed horribly against his red hair and once beautiful brown eyes.

"If I win, which I'm sure I will," he ignored her, chuckling. "She'll be coming home with me."

* * *

_Huh, Huh? Did I get you excited there? Who will be victorious? Evil, vile little cliffhangers, huh? Even I'm wondering what's going to happen next, and I'm the author! I've been reading up, and I want to test out my new writing style! But tell me, should I start new, entirely fresh? Or be true to those 81 review I have and continue KIDNAPPED!_

_Because I'm so excited, I'll even give you a SECOND EXAMPLE! Entirely FREE! Here it is!_

* * *

A large, shuttering _boom_ cut Sasori off, and Sakura and Chiyo were forced to shield their eyes at the blinding lights the spontaneous flames erupted. The smoldering remains were soon nothing but ash, and just as Sakura was about to utter how dreadfully simple that seemed to have been, she was pulled away from Chiyo's arms and into another's by unfamiliar chakra strings, which stung like fish hooks in her skin and left unsavory burn welts.

* * *

_Now I bet your screaming in agony after falling off that cliff again! So tell me what you want in a little review! Sounds too good to pass up, right? Two sneakpeaks for simply being a previous fan? Now I'll make it even better! Everyone who reviews will recieve the full chapter an entire day in advance! So look for it ladies and gentlemen, because this won't last long. All you have to do it tell me wether you want KIDNAPPED REWRITTEN to continue! _

_See you in the pages!  
~ShelbyQ._


End file.
